Butterfly is Leaning On
by StrawberryAe
Summary: Kupu-kupu adalah salah satu dari banyak hal cantik yang ada di dunia. Namun, sangat sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Sedikit saja kau sentuh dengan kuat, ia akan rusak. This is a straight fanfiction with Taehyung and Eunha as main character. I don't write this to please you, so if you don't like don't ever read.


Kupu-kupu tersebut tidak lagi berada di dalam sangkar.

Kupu-kupu itu kini terbang bebas menuju perkarangan rumahnya.

Berada dekat dengan bunga-bunga yang menghiasi sepanjang rumahnya.

Berada begitu dekat disekitarnya.

Hingga saat melihatnya, ia merasa ingin sekali menyentuh kupu-kupu yang terbang kian kemari di dekatnya.

Namun, menyentuh kupu-kupu tak semudah yang ia kira.

Sekali saja kau mencoba untuk menyentuh sayapnya, ia akan pergi menjauh, dan yang menyakitkan..

Kupu-kupu tersebut tak akan kembali lagi.

Disclaimer

This fanfiction is owned by author(s) but all of chara(s) below are not ours. No plagiarism is allowed.

Warning

This is a straight fanfiction. No boyslove content. So, if you don't like, don't ever read. Untuk yang ingin membaca ff bertema bl dariku, silahkan buka profil ku atau eve dan klik stories.

StrawberryAe and Eveus De Nymph present

 **Butterfly is Leaning On**

Minggu adalah hari dimana Taehyung bisa berdiam diri di rumah seharian penuh karena memang ini hari libur kerjanya. Ia duduk santai di meja makan, menatap intens wanita muda yang tengah mengoleskan selai stroberi ke atas roti yang tengah ia pegang diseberang sana. Wanita itu masih fokus dengan selainya, seperti enggan menatap Taehyung yang kini tengah mendesah berat.

"Eunha."

Suara husky Taehyung menggema di ruang makan yang luas. Mau tak mau yang dipanggil mendongak, menatap Taehyung sebentar lalu kembali menunduk. "Ya?" Jawab wanita bernama Eunha tersebut dengan suara yang amat kecil.

Taehyung tersenyum tulus, berharap Eunha-nya menoleh dan menatapnya sekarang juga. "Kemarilah." Ucap Taehyung terdengar seperti membujuk dari pada memerintah. Perlahan Eunha mendongak, tangannya masih menggenggam erat pisau yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk mengoleskan selai pada roti.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin kau mengoleskan selai stroberi itu." Bujuk Taehyung, senyumnya masih terpatri dengan tulus, berharap Eunha mempercayai dirinya. "Baiklah" ujar Eunha seraya menunduk, lalu mendekati Taehyung dan membawa selai stroberi yang tidak lagi penuh. Senyum Taehyung semakin merekah, hingga membuat matanya menyipit membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Duduklah disini." Taehyung mendorong kursi yang berada dekat dengannya, mempersilahkan Eunha untuk duduk. Eunha hanya diam, lalu duduk dan segera mengoleskan selai strawberry dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar. Taehyung yang melihatnya tersenyum maklum, lalu kembali menatap wanita yang amat begitu ia rindukan walaupun nyatanya wanita tersebut sudah berada di depannya.

Dalam beberapa waktu terlihat Taehyung ingin mengelus kepala Eunha dengan sayang, namun dengan segera ia batalkan. "Apa perlu aku menelpon ibu untuk menemani kita berdua dirumah ini?" Tanya Taehyung kemudian, padahal sebenarnya ia sangat ingin berduaan bersama dengan Eunha-nya.

Eunha menggeleng pelan, berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak terlihat gugup di depan Taehyung. "Itu tidak perlu, kita akan merepotkan ibu."

Taehyung diam, lalu menatap sedih Eunha yang kini telah selesai mengoleskan selai diatas rotinya. "Makanlah" ucap Eunha seraya tersenyum tipis—tampak seperti dipaksa. "Aku keatas dulu." Lanjutnya kemudian lalu berdiri, namun dengan sigap Taehyung menahan tangannya, mengenggam tangan sang istri untuk pertama kalinya.

Keduanya tampak begitu kaget, terutama Eunha yang kini dengan cepat melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung. Merasa tak enak Taehyung langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari Eunha. "Maafkan aku" ucap Taehyung seraya mengalihkan tatapannya dari Eunha yang kini menatapnya kaget.. atau takut?

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Taehyung, Eunha pun pergi meninggalkannya dengan terburu-buru.

Selepas kepergian Eunha, Taehyung hanya dapat merenung, berpikir apakah menikahi sahabat kecilnya itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik?

Apakah Eunha akan bahagia?

Apakah Eunha—istrinya akan bahagia bersamanya?

Walaupun, ia merasa sangat kecil kemungkinan yang hal tersebut akan terjadi. Namun, tetap saja ia bisa kan berharap kalau jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah "ya"?

Ini adalah minggu kedua setelah pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan. Eunha menunduk, menatap lengannya yang akhir-akhir ini mejadi semakin kurus. Ia mendesah berat lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa kamar miliknya dan Taehyung.

"Apa yang kulakukan" gumamnya terdengar frustasi. Ia berjanji tidak akan takut lagi kepada Taehyung dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan traumanya. Namun semuanya tidak semudah seperti yang ia harapkan.

Taehyung—suaminya sekaligus sahabat terdekatnya, bukankah mereka sudah saling kenal selama bertahun-tahun?

Bukankah ia menerima pernikahan ini tanpa paksaan? Lalu ada apa dengannya?

"Ha-ah.." lagi-lagi desahan nafas terdengar dari mulutnya. Eunha menarik kakinya yang kecil hingga menyentuh dadanya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Matanya terpejam, rambut pendeknya terurai membuat wajahnya terutup.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melamun dan ingatannya berlabuh pada masa lalunya yang buruk.

 _"Apa yang kakak lakukan?" Tanya Eunha kecil ketika lengan besar sang kakak mulai menarik pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuh Eunha untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Kakaknya berbisik, mengucapkan kalimatnya yang membuat Eunha kecil mengernyit heran. "Kakak hanya ingin merasakan tubuh Eunha."_

 _"Hentikan kak, kakak membuat Eunha geli." Ucap Eunha ketika sang kakak mulai menggigit dan menjilat daun telinganya. Eunha yang merasa tak nyaman mulai memberontak dan ingin pergi, namun pelukan sang kakak yang kuat membuatnya sulit bergerak dan sakit._

 _"Kak, biarkan Eunha pergi." Eunha merengek,meminta sang kakak menghentikan kegiatannya. Namun, seakan tuli sang kakak mulai memasukkan tangannya kedalam rok sang adik dan mengelus paha kecil Eunha._

 _Mengernyitkan dahinya, Eunha bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan sang kakak. Seunghoon mengelus pahanya dan sesekali meremas paha kecilnya. "Kak, lepas kakak" Eunha kembali merengek, tangan kecilnya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan besar kakaknya._

" _Eunha, diamlah" Seunghoon memegang tangan kecil Eunha dengan kuat membuat Eunha mendesis sakit. Setelah membuat Eunha diam, Seunghoon mulai menciumi leher putih Eunha, menjilati kulit mulus adiknya._

 _Eunha menangis, genggaman sang kakak pada tangannya begitu kuat. Dan lagi, satu tangan kakaknya memeluk perutnya dengan tak kalah erat. Lehernya terasa begitu geli, ada sensasi basah yang kini menyapa kulitnya. Apa yang sedang kakak lakukan?_

" _Kakak hiks sakit" Eunha kembali memberontak, berharap sang kakak mau melepaskannya. Namun, bukannya menuruti permintaannya, sang kakak malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan di perutnya._

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

 _Ketukan pintu mampu menghentikan aksi sang kakak, sedetik kemudian pintu terbuka menampakkan wanita paruh baya yang tengah membawa secangkir susu ditangannya._

 _"Loh, anak Eomma kenapa menangis?" Wanita tersebut segera mendekati Eunha yang tengah dipangku, merasa terselamatkan Eunha langsung meloncat dan memeluk sang ibu._

 _Wanita yang diketahui ibu dari kedua kakak beradik itu langsung mengendong Eunha kecil dan mengusap punggungnya. "Cup.. cup.. anak eomma. Seunghoon, kenapa Eunha menangis hm?" Tanya nyonya Jung menatap sang kakak—Jung Seunghoon yang kini tengah menatap lekat Eunha, Seunghoon tersenyum manis dan melihat nyonya Jung yang kini sibuk menenangkan Eunha._

 _"Tadi Eunha tertidur dan mimpi buruk, makanya aku masuk ke kamar Eunha dan menenangkannya, Eomma kan tahu Eunha sangat senang dipangku." Ia diam sejenak, lalu matanya lagi-lagi menatap Eunha yang kini menatapnya takut, "kurasa itu dapat menenangkannya." Lanjutnya, lalu menarik sudut bibirnya ketika melihat nyonya Jung mulai mengangguk._

 _"Baiklah, kalau begitu Eomma tinggalkan Eunha dengan Seunghoon ya." Melepaskan pelukannya, sang ibu memberikan susu kepada Seunghoon lalu mengelus kepala Eunha dengan sayang. "Ada kakak disini, peluk kakak seperti Eunha peluk Eomma ketika Eunha merasa takut, oke?"_

 _Eunha dengan cepat menggeleng, wajahnya berubah menjadi panik. "Eomma.. Eunha mau sama Eomma." Rengek Eunha kecil seraya menarik baju Nyonya Jung dengan tatapan memelas. Seunghoon yang dibelakang hanya duduk dengan santai, tersenyum manis kepada ibunya dan memberi gestur bahwa Eunha akan baik-baik saja bersamanya._

 _"Eomma hanya pergi sebentar, Eunha kan sudah besar, hayo berapa umurnya sekarang?"_

 _Eunha mengangkat kelima jarinya sekaligus, "lima" sebelum sang ibu memotong ucapannya, Eunha segera menarik baju ibunya lagi, "tapi Eunha benar-benar ingin ikut. Jebal, Eomma." Ucapnya kali ini memohon seperti hendak ingin menangis._

 _"Hey.. kenapa anak Eomma sekarang tidak mau menurut, hm? Eomma mau ke klinik, Eunha mau disuntik?" Mendengar kata suntik, dengan segera Eunha menggeleng cepat. "Karna itu, Eunha jangan ikut, ya. Eomma cuma sebentar, nanti sehabis dari klinik Eomma belikan mainan untuk Eunha, oke?"_

 _Mendengar kata mainan Eunha pun perlahan tersenyum senang, lalu mengangguk. Mengelus kepala Eunha dengan sayang, Nyonya Jung pun mengecup kedua pipi gembul Eunha "anak pintar, ayo sana sama kakak."_

 _Setelah berucap seperti itu, Nyonya Jung berdiri, dan menepuk kepala anaknya. "Jaga Eunha." Pesan Nyonya Jung pada Seunghoon, yang diberi pesan langsung menarik tangan Eunha dan memeluknya. "Hm, akan Seunghoon jaga dengan baik." Ucapnya dan mencium pipi Eunha. Nyonya Jung yang melihatnya pun tersenyum, senang dengan keakraban anaknya tanpa tahu bahwa Eunha kecil sama sekali tak nyaman dengan sentuhan sang kakak._

 _Selepas kepergian sang Ibu, Seunghoon kembali melakukan kegiatannya. Menciumi dan mengelus tubuh sang adik. Entahlah, kenapa ia sangat tertarik dengan tubuh adiknya, padahal sang adik baru saja menginjak umur 5 tahun._

 _Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Selama ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, itu tidak masalah. Seunghoon kini mulai mengelus dada datar milik Eunha, walau begitu, ia tetap bisa merasakan kedua tonjolan kecil di dada Eunha. Putingnya. Ah, Seunghoon jadi haus sekarang._

" _K-kakak, hentikan." Eunha menggeliat tak nyaman di dalam pelukan sang kakak. Kenapa kakak mengelus dadanya dan sekarang sang kakak mulai mencubiti dadanya. Apa ia berbuat kesalahan pada kakak?_

" _Eunha, diamlah!" Sang kakak memberi ultimatum pada Eunha. Selama ini Seunghoon tidak pernah berteriak padanya, teriakan ini adalah yang pertama baginya dan sangat menakutkan._

 _Diam-diam, Eunha kecil menangis. Ia tidak tahu kenapa kakaknya berubah menjadi orang yang menakutkan._

"Eunha? Eunha?!"

Terbangun dari tidurnya, Eunha pun langsung mendapati Taehyung yang tengah berjongkok melihatnya penuh kekhawatiran. "Ada apa? Apa kau mimpi buruk?" Tanya Taehyung memperhatikan peluh yang keluar di dahi Eunha-nya.

Eunha hanya diam, lalu memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk. Ternyata ia masih di sofa dan tertidur dengan mimpi yang buruk. "Aku baik." Jawab Eunha seadanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih setia berjongkok.

Melamun, itulah yang dilakukan Taehyung keesokan hari nya di kantor. Ia membuang nafas beberapa kali, lalu memainkan penanya seakan tidak ada lagisesuatu yang menarik dibandingkan memutarkan benda bertinta tersebut diatas meja. Sampai seorang wanita dengan sebuah tumpukan map ditangannya datang.

"Taehyung-ssi." Panggilnya. Namun yang dipanggil masih saja melamun, menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"Taehyung-ah." Panggilnya sedikit keras yang akhirnya pun ditanggapi oleh sang pemilik nama.

"Ah- kapan kau kemari?" Ucap Taehyung, lalu mempersilahkan wanita tersebut untuk duduk di depannya.

"Baru saja." Ucapnya, lalu duduk dan memberikan map yang ia bawa. "Lagi-lagi kau melamun." Lanjutnya seraya membuka map tersebut dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Taehyung.

"Begitulah." Balas Taehyung seadanya, lalu mulai membaca sederetan laporan akhir bulan yang harus ia tanda tangani. Tidak sepenuhnya membaca, ia hanya menatap deretan huruf dan angka yang benar-benar sedang tidak ingin ia lihat.

"Apa menikah dengannya terasa berat untukmu?" Wanita itu menatap lekat Taehyung, ia kenal Taehyung cukup lama, melamun dan berekspresi datar sangatlah bukan Taehyung. Taehyung adalah orang yang ceria, aktif dan positif. Namun, sejak menikah ia lebih banyak melamun dan terkadang bergumam sendiri. Kalau boleh jujur, ia jadi sedikit khawatir pada bosnya satu ini.

Taehyung terdiam, lalu menaruh penanya dan bersandar. "Entahlah." Ia pun mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Apakah aku harus menceritakan ini padamu."

Wanita itu tersenyum manis, lalu merilekskan diri agar Taehyung dapat terbuka padanya. "Sudah berapa lama kita berteman? Aku tahu segala rahasiamu." Ucapnya, lalu dilihatnya Taehyung yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Ceritalah, aku akan mendengarkan." Lanjut wanita tersebut.

"Eunha, ia sulit kusentuh." Ucap Taehyung, lagi-lagi ia mendesah berat, ingatannya berlabuh pada kesehariannya selama dua minggu ini, ia yang ketika pulang menemukan kamarnya yang telah dikunci dari dalam atau hari minggu yang penuh dengan kesunyian.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya wanita tersebut.

"Kau yang paling tahu kenapa aku menikahi Eunha. Jelas karena aku mencintainya, namun ada faktor lain."

Wanita tersebut mengangguk paham, "Aku tahu, semua pria yang menyukainya akan menjauhinya karena masa lalu nya itu. Maka dari itu tak ada yang mau menikahinya."

"Benar. Namun bukan itu masalahnya, Haneul-ah. Aku malah bersyukur, karena dengan begitu aku yang tahu masa lalu Eunha yang sebenarnya dapat menikahinya."

"Lalu?"

Sejenak Taehyung terdiam, lalu menatap Haneul, teman semasa kuliahnya yang kini menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. "Eunha trauma akan masa lalunya, ia takut dengan pria. Maka dari itu ketika menikah, ia menginginkan pernikahan yang tertutup tanpa ada banyaknya pria yang datang."

Haneul terdiam, lalu ia menatap temannya dengan iba karena ia sudah jelas mengerti apa yang dialami sahabatnya dua minggu ini.

"Ia.. sulit kusentuh. Ketika kami bertunangan, ia bahkan tak menginginkan tangannya disentuh olehku ketika aku ingin memasangkan sebuah cincin. Karna itu aku memberikan cincin tersebut melalui ayahnya. Lalu di hari pernikahan, bahkan malam pertama kami ditemani oleh ibu mertuaku." Suara Taehyung yang terdengar putus asa membuat Haneul berinisiatif untuk berdiri, lalu menepuk punggung sahabatnya dengan pelan.

"Aku tahu, seharusnya aku harus lebih bisa bersabar untuk menunggunya agar terbuka denganku, terlebih hubungan pernikahan kami baru dua minggu." Jeda sejenak, Taehyung mengusap rambutnya kebelakang dengan frustasi. "Namun yang ku lakukan malah membuatnya takut, aku menjadi ragu jika aku dapat membahagiakannya."

"Hus, kenapa kau berbicara begitu? Percayalah suatu saat Eunha akan terbuka padamu. Kau adalah sahabatnya, orang terdekatnya, bukan? Ia akan kembali kepadamu seperti dulu." Ucap Haneul seraya mengusap2 punggung Taehyung, berharap yang ia lakukan dapat menyemangati Taehyung.

Mendengar ucapan Haneul setidaknya Taehyung sedikit lega. Ia harus sedikit lebih bersabar dan memberikan Eunhanya waktu. "Terima kasih." Ucap Taehyung pada Haneul lalu tersenyum tipis.

Haneul yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum, lalu meninju bahu Taehyung, "Nah begitu! Tersenyumlah, kau terlihat tampan. Kalau kau begini aku yakin Eunha akan jatuh kepadamu." Ucapnya riang, Taehyung yang kendengarnya tertawa lalu menggelengkan kepala karena nyatanya ia sudah sering tersenyum dan Eunha masih takut padanya.

"Sekarang kau tanda tangani laporan itu, karena laporannya akan dibacakan pada rapat dengan petinggi saham perusahaan besok." Haneul mengetukkan jarinya pada laporan yang sedari tadi hanya dibolak-balik oleh Taehyung.

"Siap, nyonya sekretaris." Ucap Taehyung yang lagi-lagi kini dapat tinjuan dari Haneul.

"Kau membuatku terlihat sudah berumah tangga."

Taehyung yang tengah menandatangani laporan tersebut tertawa pelan. "Umurmu sudah pas untuk menikah, carilah pasangan dan berikan aku keponakan yang lucu."

Haneul tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku akan menikah, kau tunggu saja undangan dariku." Ucapnya lalu mengambil laporan yang telah ditanda tangani.

"Bagus, ku tunggu di meja kerjaku."

Haneul hanya tertawa untuk menanggapi, ia pun berpamitan dan keluar. Setelah menutup pintu, senyumnya pudar lalu ia melihat ke belakang, menatap kaca besar yang menembus ruang kerja Taehyung. Disana terlihat Taehyung yang masih tertawa seraya mulai membuka laptop.

Haneul tersenyum miris lalu bergumam, "bagaimana bisa aku menikah, kalau hatiku masih tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu?" Menghela nafas, Haneul pun segera pergi dan mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

Siang hari nyonya Jung berkunjung kerumah Taehyung dan Eunha seperti permintaan sang menantu agar menemani Eunha yang sendirian dirumah.

Nyonya Jung yang sudah biasa langsung masuk dan melihat Eunha yang tengah menonton. "Sayang." Panggil nyonya Jung. Eunha yang melihatnya segera berdiri lalu memeluk sang Eomma.

"Kenapa Eomma kemari? Apa Taehyung menyuruh Eomma lagi?" Tanya Eunha seraya mengajak ibunya untuk duduk.

Nyonya Jung menggeleng, "tidak, eomma datang kesini karena merindukanmu."

Eunha tersenyum, "sabtu kemarin Eomma baru menemuiku. Eomma tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Rasanya tak enak meminta Eomma untuk selalu menemaniku, jadi mulai hari ini Eomma tak perlu lagi menemaniku, aku sudah tak takut lagi."

"Apa kau baru saja meminta eomma untuk tidak menemuimu lagi, eoh?" Tanya nyonya Jung.

"Tidak Eomma." Eunha memeluk sang ibu dengan sayang. "Eunha hanya tidak mau Eomma capek dan khawatir."

Nyonya Jung tersenyum sedih lalu mengelus surai pendek anaknya. "Eomma tahu, kau masih tak bisa ditinggal sendirian. Lihatlah wajahmu ini." Nyonya Jung menangkup pipi Eunha yang terlihat tirus. "Kau ketakutan sayang."

Eunha yang mendengarnya langsung memeluk nyonya Jung, menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu sang ibu. "Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau ketakutan. Aku tak ingin menyakiti hatinya, tapi tanganku tak bisa berhenti gemetar."

Mendengar ucapan sang anak nyonya Jung pun kembali mengelus rambut Eunha dengan sayang. "Jangan takut, percayalah pada Taehyung, ia begitu mencintaimu. Kau harus lebih terbuka kepadanya, cobalah untuk menerimanya, ia tak mungkin menyakitimu."

Eunha mengangguk perlahan lalu mulai menutup matanya, mencari ketenangan untuk beberapa waktu. "Eomma, apa orang itu kembali?"

 _Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan untuk sang ibu selain melihat anak-anaknya tumbuh sehat dan ceria. Begitu pula dengan perasaan Nyonya Jung yang kini tengah melihat kedua anaknya bermain bersama. Seunghoon—anak tertuanya sedang mengajari adiknya menggambar. Dengan telaten, tangan Seunghoon menggenggam tangan Eunha, menggerakkannya perlahan menggoreskan pensil warna yang berada di tangan Eunha._

" _Nah, sebuah rumah sudah selesai" ucap Seunghoon tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Eunha._

 _Eunha tersenyum melihat hasil karya ia dan sang kakak. "Wah! Bagus sekali, kak!" ia menatap wajah sang kakak sambil tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi kelincinya._

 _Melihat keakraban diantara kedua anaknya, Nyonya Jung tersenyum. "Seunghoon, Eunha, eomma pergi dulu ya? Eomma harus menghadiri acara di rumah teman."_

" _Eomma—"_

" _Seunghoon, jaga Eunha, ya?"_

" _Eomma—"_

" _Baik, eomma."_

 _Setidaknya, ia akan tenang saat harus pergi dan meninggalkan kedua anaknya. Seunghoon bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga adiknya._

Terdiam, nyonya Jung diam tak menanggapi. Ia hanya mengelus surai Eunhanya dengan perasaan gusar. Tak mendapatkan jawaban dari sang ibu membuat Eunha panik, ia pun mendongak. "Eomma apa ia kembali?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, dia tidak kembali."

Eunha menghela nafas lega, lalu kembali menidurkan dirinya di bahu nyonya Jung. "Baguslah." Cicitnya.

Nyonya Jung yang mendengarnya tersenyum miris, lalu ikut memejamkan matanya dan berharap setelah ini semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik.

Taehyung pulang pukul 10 malam, ibu mertuanya masih disana. Seperti biasa ia akan mengantar sang ibu sampai gerbang.

"Terima kasih, Eomma. Maaf merepotkanmu." Ucap Taehyung merasa tak enak.

Nyonya Jung menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menepuk bahu Taehyung. "Tak masalah, bukankah itu adalah tugas seorang ibu, hm?"

Taehyung tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. ia pun membuka pintu taksi yang sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. "Jika eomma sudah sampai hubungi aku."

Nyonya Jung mengangguk lalu menutup pintu taksi dan berpamitan. Setelahnya Taehyung masuk kedalam, dan mendapati Eunha yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ah- kau belum tidur?" Tanya Taehyung, lalu perlahan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan Eunha.

Eunha menengok ke arah pintu. "Apa Eomma sudah pulang?" Tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

Taehyung berhenti 2 meter di depan Eunha lalu mengangguk. Eunha yang melihat Taehyung masih dengan setelan kantornya pun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Apa kau akan tidur di sofa ruang tamu lagi?" Gumam Eunha namun masih dapat didengar Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Kuharap aku dapat tidur bersamamu."

Mendengar ucapan Taehyung, Eunha terkesiap. "Tapi tentu saja itu tak mungkin" lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. "Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu." Lanjutnya lalu berjalan melewati Eunha menuju kamar tamu.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Taehyung. Eunha yang melihatnya merasa tak enak, ia ingin memanggil Taehyung dan mempersilahkannya untuk tidur di kamar, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia urungkan karena ingatannya mengenai sang kakak mulai melintas di otaknya.

" _Eunha"_

 _Dalam tidurnya Eunha merasa tak nyaman, seperti ada yang menghembuskan nafas di teliganya membuatnya geli hingga seakan pori-pori di kulitnya terbuka karna perasaan merinding. Dengan terpaksa, ia membuka mata ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menelusup ke dalam bajunya lalu mengelus perut dan dadanya._

" _K-kakak"_

 _Kini sang kakak berada tepat di depan wajahnya, memberikan ia senyuman manis sekaligus menakutkan bagi Eunha. Kini ia mengerti apa yang dilakukan sang kakak terhadap dirinya. Teman-temannya sering menceritakan apa yang mereka lakukan bersama kekasih mereka._

 _Seunghoon menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Eunha. Kini adiknya sudah memasuki sekolah menengah pertama, namun tubuh adiknya tetap kecil dan ia menyukainya. Seunghoon menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Eunha, sambil terus mengelus dan sesekali mencubiti dada Eunha._

" _Kakak—jangan." Eunha memohon, ia menahan tangan Seunghoon dengan kuat. Ini tidak seharusnya Seunghoon lakukan padanya._

 _Namun, Seunghoon kembali berteriak membentaknya. Menyuruhnya diam seraya melakukan hal yang menyakitkan padanya._

Tangannya kembali bergetar, kepalanya terasa pusing dan tiba-tiba udara di sekitarnya terasa menipis "T-tae."

Buk!

Ia terduduk dengan memegang dadanya, rasanya udara di sekitarnya menipis hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Pandangannya mengabur, jantungnya berdegup beberapa kali lebih cepat membuat darahnya seakan terkumpul di bagian kepalanya. Tubuhnya lemas hingga untuk memanggil Taehyung pun tak sanggup.

Mendengar suara jatuh, Taehyung pun berbalik dan melihat Eunha-nya yang terjatuh dan kini terlihat kesulitan bernafas. "Eunha!" Dengan segera Taehyung membopong Eunha dan mendudukannya diatas ranjang dengan beberapa bantal dipunggungnya.

"Hh- hah- tae-hh"

"Eunha? Tarik nafas."

Sayup-sayup di dengarnya suara Taehyung, namun detik berikutnya yang Eunha dengar hanyalah kesunyian lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

 _"Tidak! Tidak! Lepas! Tolong!" Seorang gadis dengan pakaian sekolahnya memberontak, menarik tangannya yang kini tengah di pegang seorang pria perawat sekolah._

 _"Tenang, nak. Saem!" Perawat tersebut berteriak, meminta seseorang untuk datang dan membantunya untuk menolong menenangkan gadis yang kini sedang terluka akibat terjatuh karena olahraga lari._

 _Seorang guru wanita masuk, dan melihat siswi kesayangannya itu mengamuk. "Eunha!" Panggilnya lalu segera memeluknya, berharap sang murid menjadi tenang. "Ada apa? Saem disini."_

 _"Lepaskan aku! Pergi! Aku takut!" Teriak Eunha seraya menendang-nendang perawat lelaki tersebut. Saem yang tengah memeluk Eunha pun memberikan gestur agar perawat tersebut menjauh, lalu perawat tersebut mengangguk dan membiarkan Eunha bersama sang guru._

 _Taehyung yang kebetulan memang ingin menyusul Eunha mendengar keributan dan langsung masuk ke dalam UKS. Ia melihat sahabatnya yang kini tengah memeluk erat sang guru._

 _"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya._

 _Mendengar suara laki-laki, Eunha langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang guru dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam._

 _Seakan mengerti, guru tersebut menyuruh Taehyung untuk pergi._

 _"Tapi saem-"_

 _"Mengertilah." Ucap guru tersebut. Taehyung pun menatap khawatir Eunha, lalu berjalan mundur dan pergi dari UKS dengan harapan sahabatnya akan baik-baik saja_.

Eunha membuka matanya pagi-pagi sekali, lalu sayup-sayup mendengar percakapan dua orang di dekatnya.

"Baiklah, dok. Saya akan menjaganya."

Seorang dengan pakaian jas putih tersebut berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian bersama Eunha yang kini telah terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata" ucap Taehyung dan menarik kursi untuk duduk sedikit jauh dari Eunha. Ia pun mengambil bubur dan menyuruh Eunha untuk duduk.

Eunha menurut, lalu menyentuh dahinya yang terasa panas, tenggorokannya pun terasa perih. "Aku haus." Ucap Eunha.

Taehyung tersenyum, senang karena untuk pertama kalinya setelah menikah Eunha membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dipinta kepadanya.

"Ini minumlah." Taehyung memberikan air putih pada Eunha. Dengan perlahan,Eunha mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Taehyung padanya lalu meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Eunha.

"Kau mengalami _panic disorder_ , dokter bilang kau mengingat sesuatu yang tak kau inginkan sehingga kau mengalami itu." Ucap Taehyung pelan.

Eunha yang mendengarnya menunduk, lalu berpikir separah itukah traumanya?

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Eunha pelan.

Taehyung yang bingung pun bertanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Merepotkanmu."

"Aku tak merasa direpotkan sama sekali. Aku malah senang karena akhirnya pagi ini kita dapat berbicara setidaknya beberapa kalimat." Ucap Taehyung sedikit humor yang ternyata mampu membuat Eunha tersenyum tipis.

"A-aku minta maaf." Ucapnya lagi, masih dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf lagi?" Tanya Taehyung heran.

"K-karena aku tak berani berbicara denganmu." Ucap Eunha tanpa menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh, gemas namun tak dapat mencubit pipi Eunhanya untuk menyalurkan rasa gemasnya. "Kau tahu, dulu waktu SD kau berbicara sangat banyak sampai aku bosan mendengarnya, kau bahkan menceritakan hal yang sama secara berulang-ulang setiap harinya."

Eunha yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, masih tak mau menatap Taehyung.

"Tapi sekarang, mendengar satu kalimat darimu saja membuatku ingin mendengarnya lagi."

Lagi-lagi Eunha hanya tersenyum, namun semakin lebar.

"Lihat kau malah jadi diam saja."

"Aku hanya b-bingung."

Taehyung terkekeh, berusaha untuk maklum. Lalu ia menyodorkan bubur yang telah ia beli. "Ini makanlah, kau tahu mengobrol denganmu seperti ini saja sudah membuatku senang. Terima kasih tidak mencoba menghindar untuk hari ini." Ucap Taehyung tulus, lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan perasaan senang, ia hanya takut jika berlama-lama satu ruangan bersama Eunha akan membuatnya takut dan perkembangan Eunha hari ini akan menjadi sia-sia saja.

Setelah Taehyung berdiri dan berbalik, barulah Eunha berani untuk melihatnya, melihat punggung yang baru ia sadari telah menjadi begitu kokoh. Taehyung sudah begitu sangat besar dan dewasa, sedangkan Eunha sebagai sahabat sekaligus istrinya tidak sadar akan itu.

Mood Taehyung benar-benar sangat bagus, beberapa kali Haneul melihat bosnya itu tengah tersenyum sendiri dan bersenandung.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Haneul tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

Taehyung yang tengah membereskan berkas hasil presentasinya pun menatap Haneul. "Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

"Kau.. terlihat cerah."

"Hahaha." Taehyung tertawa, "apakah aku terlihat redup kemarin-kemarin?" Tanya Taehyung seraya berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat, Haneul yang mengikutinya langsung mensejajarkan diri.

"Apa aku salah? Kau memang redup kemarin-kemarin."

"Oh ya? Aku tak dapat mengingatnya" ucap Taehyung laku mengacak surai Haneul. "Mungkin kau menghayal" lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan Haneul yang tengah terpaku, bukan karena bingung dengan ucapan Taehyung yang berbanding terbalik dengan kemarin, melainkan _skinship_ yang baru saja Taehyung lakukan kepadanya.

"Ha-ah." Haneul pun hanya dapat mendesah, lalu tersenyum seraya menggosok lehernya "bagaimana aku bisa _move on_ , hm.. Taehyung-ah?"

Hari ini tepat menginjak sebulan pernikahan mereka, Eunha yang sudah mulai dapat mengobrol dengan Taehyung bertekad akan menunggu Taehyung dan mengajaknya makan malam bersama mengingat hari ini adalah hari sabtu dimana Taehyung akan pulang cepat.

Jam menunjuk pukul 8 malam, namun Taehyung belum juga pulang. Eunha menunduk, menaruh kepalanya di meja makan dan bergumam.

Beberapa detik kemudian bel pintu berbunyi, Eunha mendongak lalu melihat Taehyung yang baru saja pulang. Eunha tersenyum tipis lalu detik berikutnya seorang perempuan bertubuh pendek dengan rambut coklat bergelombang mengikutinya di belakang.

Eunha yang masih setia di bangkunya langsung berdiri. "Eunha, aku membawa tamu hari ini."

Eunha hanya diam, matanya melihat gadis yang tak kalah imut darinya dari atas sampai bawah, lalu senyumnya semakin lebar. "Hi" Eunha menyapa gadis itu dengan kaku.

"Hai, Eunha. Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu. Perkenalkan aku Haneul, teman semasa kuliah Taehyung." Haneul memperkenalkan diri seraya menyodorkan tangannya, hendak mengajak Euna untuk berjabat tangan.

"Hm, silahkan duduk" ucap Eunha, mempersilahkan Haneul untuk duduk di meja makan.

"Oh? Kau memasak?" Tanya Taehyung yang baru sadar ketika melihat makanan yang tersaji di meja makan. Taehyung pun duduk dan melihat Eunha, menunggu penjelasan.

Eunha hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali menatap Haneul menaruh piring di depannya dan mempersilahkan Haneul untuk mencicipi masakannya.

Haneul yang melihat keadaan antara Taehyung dan Eunha merasa tak enak. Betapa menyedihkannya Taehyung di mata Haneul, Eunha begitu tak perhatian menurut Haneul dan entah kenapa ia merasa begitu menginginkan untuk menggantikan Eunha dan memberikan perhatian kepada Taehyung sebanyak mungkin.

Tapi, hal itu berbeda bagi Taehyung, ia melihat Eunha dengan terharu. Ia senang bukan main, bukankah ini suatu kemajuan? Eunha memasakkan makanan untuknya, tak menutup kemungkinan bukan Eunha akan mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama?

"Terima kasih." Ucap Taehyung tulus, Eunha yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan mulai memakan makananya. Sedangkan Haneul masih dengan pemikiran bahwa Taehyung terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Malam itu, tanpa mereka sadari ada dua rasa yang sama dengan beda tujuan.

Rasa ingin memiliki karena ingin mempertahankan, dan rasa ingin memiliki karena ingin merebutnya.

Dua bulan berlalu, namun semuanya tidak sesuai seperti apa yang Taehyung harapkan. Setelah malam itu, tak ada lagi kemajuan yang Eunha tunjukkan kepadanya, Eunha seringkali terkena Panic Attack ketika ia mulai mencoba untuk melakukan skinship atau mendekatinya.

Ini berbeda dan benar-benar tak ingin ia harapkan. Taehyung kini menatap Eunha yang kembali duduk di ujung sisi meja makan, bersebrangan dengannya.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung merasa seperti deja vu, ia seperti merasakan pernikahan mereka baru saja dijalani dua minggu yang lalu. Setelah mengalami mimpi buruk atau _panic disorder_ –nya kambuh, Eunha akan kembali menjauhi Taehyung seperti layaknya mereka baru saja menikah.

"Eunha apa kau masih takut padaku?" Tanya Taehyung langsung.

Eunha terdiam, tangannya kembali bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, enggan menatap Taehyung. "Tidak." Cicit Eunha. Suaranya terlampau kecil sehingga Taehyung tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung seperti terdengar menuntut.

Eunha yang mendengarnya tambah gemetar, ia mencoba menghentikan getaran pada tangannya dengan mengenggam kuat jarinya namun yang dilakukannya nihil, tangannya semakin gemetar tak karuan dan sebentar lagi ia akan..

"Hhh.. hah hah-"

Taehyung yang mendengar nafas tak beraturan dari Eunha terkesiap, lalu mendekati Eunha namun tak dapat menyentuhnya.

"Eunha?"

" _Eunha"_

Suara sang kakak tiba-tiba saja terngiang di otaknya

"Hh- Hhah- hahh!" Eunha semakin jadi, Taehyung merogoh sakunya berharap inhaler yang selalu ia taruh untuk mengatasi Panic Attack Eunha ada di sakunya namun nihil. Eunha tetap saja mengalami sesak nafas.

" _Eunha sayang."_ Suara sang kakak kembali memenuhi fikirannya, membuatnya ingin berteriak dengan kencang. Air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya, membasahi pipinya yang kini tidak gembul lagi.

Taehyung kalang kabut, dengan terpaksa ia akhirnya menggendong Eunha untuk di taruh ke sofa. Merasa disentuh, Eunha yang kesulitan bernafas masih sempat untuk mendorong lengan Taehyung bahkan menjambaknya membuatnya kesusahan dan beberapa kali hampir terjatuh.

Setelah sampai disofa Taehyung menidurkannya, membuat Eunha duduk dengan satu bantal dipunggungnya agar Eunha dapat bernafas dengan baik.

"Hh-hh-" Nafas Eunha semakin pendek dan Taehyung yakin kalau seperti ini terus Eunha akan kehabisan oksigen.

Wajah Eunha sudah semakin pucat, nafasnya pun semakin lemah. Pandangan Eunha mulai mengabur, pening dikepalanya semakin mebjadi, ketika ia hendak menutup mata sebuah benda kenyal menubruk bibirnya, memaksanya untuk terbuka dan udara perlahan masuk melalui mulutnya.

Eunha terpejam, lalu merasakan oksigen yang mulai masuk dan membuat kesadarannya terkumpul.

Taehyung menjauhkan dirinya, lalu kembali memberikan nafas buatan untuk sang istri yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Eunha membuka matanya. Melihat Taehyung yang sedang memberikan nafas buatan untuknya, baru kali ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, perasaan yang begitu aneh, perasaan aman sekaligus merasa terselamatkan oleh sebuah sentuhan.

Dan ketika kesadarannya pulih, Eunha melotot kaget dan mendorong Taehyung yang sedang memberikan nafas buatan untuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapnya masih begitu lemah.

Taehyung yang kaget masih mengatur nafasnya, tidakkah Eunha melihat keadaan Taehyung yang tak kalah kacau? Dasinya sudah tak berbentuk, rambutnya acak-acakan dan ia sangat terlihat berantakan.

"Aku terlalu hah- panik" ucap Taehyung di sela-sela nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Ia menatap Eunha, terlihat jelas Eunha menatapnya takut dan Taehyung merasa sakit, lalu ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Eunha dengan perasaan kalut karena merasa bersalah.

Seharian penuh Taehyung tak pulang, Eunha diam di kamarnya tanpa makan atau pun minum, ia menghabiskan seharian penuh untuk merenung, memikirkan Taehyung berjam-jam tanpa lelah.

Eunha ingin menghubungi suaminya itu namun ia terlalu takut, yang ia lakukan hanya diam di kamar seraya merenung sambil menggenggam erat ponsel miliknya. Ia ingat, selama menjadi seorang istri, tak pernah sekalipun ia menghubungi Taehyung. Taehyung lah yang selalu mengiriminya pesan.

Pukul sudah menunjuk jam 11 malam dan Taehyung masih belum pulang, kepala Eunha terasa semakin pusing. Ia khawatir, takut, sedih dan merasa bersalah. Eunha mengutuk ketakutan yang ada pada dirinya, ia tak menginginkannya, ia sangat benci masa lalunya, ia benar-benar membencinya.

"Hiks-"

Dan akhirnya Eunha menangis untuk pertama kalinya bukan karna serangan traumanya, melainkan ia menangis untuk suaminya.

"Hiks.. hiks.." ia masih menangis, menumpahkan segala rasa kesalnya. Eunha benar-benar tak bermaksud untuk membuat Taehyung pergi, lambat laun perasaan takut akan kehilangan seorang Taehyung masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Lima bulan berlalu. Setelah kejadian hari itu, Taehyung pulang dua hari setelahnya. Keadaan Taehyung benar-benar kacau, ia masuk rumah dengan sempoyongan dan mengabaikan Eunha begitu saja. Eunha yang melihatnya dari ambang pintu kamar tak berani mendekat dan memilih untuk masuk ke kamar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada suaminya.

Kini keduanya kembali berada dalam satu ruangan, memakan sarapan mereka dalam keadaan sunyi. Keduanya semakin memburuk, jikalau dulu Taehyung akan menyapa Eunha kini hanya denting sendoklah yang menyapa Eunha.

Taehyung berubah, menjadi tak begitu memperdulikan Eunha. Mungkin terlihat begitu, namun yang sebenarnya Taehyung masih menunggu, sampai Eunha sendiri yang berani datang untuknya, namun sampai sekarang Eunha masih setia duduk di balik dinding yang ia buat sendiri.

Decitan kursi terdengar, pertanda bahwa Taehyung telah usai dengan sarapannya. Ketika Taehyung berbalik untuk pergi bekerja, seperti biasa Eunha akan melihatnya, memandang sendu punggung Taehyung. Ia begitu merindukan senyuman Taehyung, tapi ia tak berani untuk memintanya, bahkan menyapanya saja lidah ini sulit untuk digerakkan. Ia terlalu takut, takut tatapan yang ia layangkan pada Taehyung akan membuat suaminya pergi lagi.

Seminggu kemudian, hujan turun begitu deras. Eunha melirik ke jendela, hari ini malam minggu dan seharusnya Taehyung sudah pulang pukul 7 malam. Namun sampai sekarang Taehyung belumlah pulang padahal jam sudah menunjuk pukul 10 malam.

Eunha menatap cemas ke jendela kamar, lalu mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dari bawah. Refleks ia membuka pintu kamar, dan melihat Taehyung di ambang pintu dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Eunha hendak turun dan bertanya kenapa ia bisa basah lalu memberikan sebuah handuk. Namun entah kenapa kakinya benar-benar sulit digerakkan dan tangannya berkedut tanda akan gemetar. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk berdiam diri dan perlahan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Taehyung sakit dan kebetulan hari ini adalah hari minggu sehingga ia tak perlu bekerja. Diam-diam Eunha melirik, melihat wajah pucat Taehyung yang tengah meminum air dari kulkas, dalam hati Eunha berkata bahwa Taehyung yang sakit tak seharusnya meminum air dingin.

Namun detik berikutnya, ketika Taehyung berbalik pria berumur 25 tahun itu pun pingsan dan saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam 5 bulan Eunha meneriaki nama Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerjap, lalu hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika mendapati Eunha yang tengah mengompresnya dengan kaku.

Diam, itulah yang dilakukan Taehyung, ia takut jika ia bersuara akan membuat Eunha takut dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

Kondisi keduanya benar-benar buruk, keduanya saling takut akan ditinggalkan namun sikap keduanya membuat mereka semakin jauh. Eunha yang takut akan menyakiti Taehyung dan Taehyung yang takut akan membuat trauma Eunha kembali. Seseorang harusnya membantu mereka berdua, setidaknya sebelum mereka benar-benar akan berpisah jika hal ini terus berlanjut.

Ketika Eunha selesai mengompres, Taehyung dapat bernafas dengan lega. Lalu kembali was-was ketika Eunha menatapnya. "B-bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Eunha.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya lagi-lagi terkesiap. "Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Taehyung, lalu tersenyum namun terlihat kaku.

"Kalau begitu makanlah buburnya." Eunha pun berdiri dan hendak pergi.

"T-tunggu" panggil Taehyung, ia pun baru tersadar jika ia sudah berada di sofa dekat dengan dapur.

Eunha berbalik, menatap Taehyung namun tidak tepat di matanya. "Apa kau yang membawaku ke sofa?" Tanya Taehyung.

Eunha terdiam, lalu entah kenapa ia ingin tertawa dan rasa tegang hilang begitu saja. "Bagaimana bisa aku membawa badan besarmu kesana dan aku tak mungkin menyentuhmu" ucap Eunha pelan dan terlalu kecil namun dapat di dengar oleh Taehyung.

Dalam hati Taehyung merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya, seharusnya ia langsung bertanya kenapa ia bisa disini. "Lalu siapa yang mengangkatku?"

Eunha diam, sedikit lama menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. "Aku menelpon Eomma dan Eomma mengajak Appa kesini lalu mereka yang membantu" jelas Eunha.

Taehyung mengangguk, "lalu dimana mereka?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Sudah pulang" jawab Eunha seadanya.

"Kenapa secepat itu?" Tanya Taehyung lagi, dalam hati merasa senang karena dapat mengobrol lagi dengan Eunha, ia benar-benar sangat merindukan Eunha.

"Kau sudah pingsan selama lima jam." Jawab Eunha lagi.

"Ohh." Taehyung mengangguk, lalu dilihatnya Eunha yang masih berdiri disana tanpa berniat mau pergi. "Bukankah kau akan pergi?" Tanya Taehyung.

Eunha terkesiap, takut alasan ia berdiri lebih lama karena masih ingin ditanya oleh Taehyung. "A-aku kira kau akan bertanya lagi. Kalau begitu a-aku keatas." Eunha pun berbalik dan segera pergi kekamarnya.

Taehyung yang melihatnya diam-diam tersenyum dan sekali lagi berharap hubungannya dan Eunha akan baik-baik saja.

Bolehkah? Ia berharap seperti itu?

Taehyung masih sakit dan sebenarnya itu adalah bagian rencana dari Taehyung sendiri agar Eunha selalu memperhatikannya. Setidaknya ketika ia sakit Eunha akan bertanya tentang keadaan Taehyung dan kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia sengaja pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup agar sakit, lalu meminum air dingin di depan Eunha agar Eunha menegurnya namun semuanya nihil sampai akhirnya ia mendapati kejadian tak terduga yaitu dirinya yang pingsan. Namun, kejadian tak terduga itulah yang menghantarkannya dapat berbicara kembali dengan Eunha setelah sekian lamanya.

"Apa kau tak meminum obatmu?" Tanya Eunha ketika Taehyung sedang bergemul dengan selimutnya di sofa ruang tamu. Kali ini pertanyaan Eunha sedikit berbeda dari kemarin dan nada pertanyaan Eunha juga terdengar kurang baik.

"Aku meminumnya-"

"Bohong buktinya kau tak sembuh-sembuh." Potong Eunha terdengar kesal dan bukannya takut karena kedoknya sebentar lagi akan terbuka, Taehyung mengernyit heran karena pasalnya Eunha sudah berani memotong ucapannya dan suara Eunha juga terdengar lebih lantang.

"Ya, aku bohong. Aku tak meminumnya." Ucap Taehyung santai dan detik berikutnya Taehyung siap pingsan karena ekspresi baru Eunha yang terlihat cemberut.

"Eunha?" Panggil Taehyung refleks karena takut bahwa yang di depannya ini bukanlah Eunha. Oke, sepertinya ia mulai berlebihan.

"Kau seharusnya meminum obatmu, kenapa kau tak meminumnya? Apakah sakit adalah hal yang menyenangkan untukmu?" Oceh Eunha

Dan Taehyung berani menjamin bahawa kalimat tersebut adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Eunha berikan untuknya, Taehyung terduduk melihat Eunha dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa?" Tanya Eunha masih dengan nada sebalnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dalam jangka waktu 5 bulan ini Taehyung tak pernah melihat Eunha terkena _panic disorder-_ nya, terakhir kali ketika mereka sarapan dan berakhir Taehyung yang memberikan nafas bua-

Blush.

Taehyung terdiam, seperti orang bodoh. Pipinya memanas, ia baru sadar jika ia pernah menyentuh bibir Eunha.

"Taehyung? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Eunha mulai panik ketika melihat wajah Taehyung yang memerah, apa ia sulit bernafas?

Memikirkan kata bernafas, Eunha jadi teringat sesuatu dan- akhirnya ia mengingatnya. Ketika wajah Taehyung yang begitu dekat dengannya dan perasaan aman akan disentuh kini datang kembali.

Lalu detik berikutnya Eunha terdiam. Ketika sadar ia tak lagi mengalami _panic disorder._

"Apa? Eunha sembuh?" Tanya Haneul ketika keduanya sudah berada di ruang kerja milik Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk ragu, "sepertinya, dan ini sudah 5 bulan setelah aku diamkan Eunha dan Eunha tak lagi mengalami _Panic Attack_ atau mimpi buruk."

Haneul terdiam, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak seharusnya memberikan saran kepada Taehyung untuk menjauhi Eunha sementara waktu dan membiarkan Eunha sendiri yang mendekatinya karena ia yakin hal itu tak mungkin bagi orang yang mengidap trauma akut seperti Eunha dan sekarang ia menyesal jika hasilnya akan begini.

"Bagaimana bisa ia mengajakmu berbicara? Kau yakin ia yang mengajakmu biacara duluan?" Tanya Haneul penasaran.

"Ini sudah 5 bulan, aku tak tahan tidak berbicara dengannya. Sampai kapanpun ia pasti tetap takut maka dari itu aku membuat diriku sakit."

Haneul terkesiap, sampai seperti itu kah? "Kau gila?" Tanya Haneul.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sangat mencintainya, salah satu dari kami harus menyelamatkan hubungan rumah tangga kami."

Diam-diam Haneul yang mendengarnya merasa cemburu, ia iri. Kenapa ia yang jelas-jelas dapat memberikan kasih sayang kepada Taehyung dengan mudah, malah tak bisa bersama Taehyung, sedangkan Eunha yang tak bisa memberikan kasih sayang justru bersama Taehyung. Ia merasa tak adil.

"Haneul?" Panggil Taehyung ketika dilihat sahabatnya itu melamun.

"Ah ya?" Jawab Haneul.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Taehyung. Haneul yang mendengarnya mengangguk, lalu tersenyum manis dan berpamitan.

Keduanya kini kembali dapat mengobrol dan Taehyung sudah sangat bersyukur dengan itu, walau dalam beberapa waktu Taehyung kadang melihat tangan Eunha yang bergetar ketika Taehyung mulai mendekatinya.

"Eunha?" Panggil Taehyung.

Eunha menoleh, "ya?"

Taehyung tersenyum, menampilkan senyum kotaknya yang sudah lama tak ia berikan pada Eunha. Diam-diam Eunha terkesiap, kagum dengan ketampanan suaminya dan detik berikutnya samar-samar pipinya memanas karena baru sadar memuji seorang pria walau pria tersebut adalah suaminya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Eunha lagi.

Taehyung menggeleng, "tidak, hanya saja aku begitu menyukai perubahanmu."

"Perubahan apa?" Tanya Eunha.

"Dulu, ketika aku memanggil dirimu kau akan menolehku sebentar lalu kembali menunduk dan baru menjawabnya. Sekarang kau terlihat percaya diri dan menjawab panggilanku dengan berani." Jelas taehyung senang.

Eunha tersenyum, respon yang diluar dugaan Taehyung. "Aku juga senang."

Senyum Taehyung semakin mengembang, dalam hati ia berdoa agar waktu dihentikan sekarang juga. Ia senang sekaligus takut, senang karena terbukanya sang istri dan takut tiba-tiba trauma sang istri akan kembali. Perlahan tangan Taehyung bergerak menuju kepala Eunha seperti hendak mengelusnya dengan sayang, namun gerakan itu terhenti ketika tubuh Eunha menegang namun senyum masih terpatri diwajah Eunha memberi kode agar Taehyung melanjutkan apa yang ia mau.

"Sentuhlah." Ucap Eunha seraya tersenyum, berbanding terbalik dengan tangannya yang terkepal kuat.

Taehyung pun melanjutkan gerakannya dan mulai menyentuh ujung rambut Eunha. Refleks Eunha memejamkan mata dan menelan ludahnya dengan sulit. Taehyung dapat melihat bahwa mata Eunha terpejam dengan kaku.

Berniat merilekskan Eunha, Taehyung kembali melanjutkan niatnya mengelus rambut Eunha dengan sayang. Beberapa menit kemudian, rasa tegang di tubuh Eunha berkurang namun matanya masih terpejam dengan kaku.

Taehyung tersenyum maklum lalu menyuruh Eunha untuk membuka matana karena ia sudah memberi usapan pada rambut Eunha dan ia benar-benar senang akan hal itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa terasa buruk?" Tanya Taehyung.

Eunha menggeleng, namun tak dapat mengeluarkan suara sepatah kata pun, Taehyung tertawa maklum, namun ia benar-benar senang karena ada kemauan dari Eunhanya untuk sembuh dari traumanya.

Taehyung membuka telapak tangannya, "sentuhlah telapak tanganku dengan telunjukmu." Ucap Taehyung. "Biarkan dirimu yang melakukannya, dari kemauanmu, Eunha." Tawar Taehyung.

Sekali lagi Eunha menelan ludahnya dengan sulit, lalu dengan ragu mulai menyentuh telapak tangan Taehyung dengan telunjuknya. Ketika jari tersebut telah menyentuh bagian permukaan telapak tangannya, Taehyung tersenyum puas lalu bertanya apa perasaan sang istri.

"Bagaimana? Apakah buruk?"

Perlahan Eunha menggeleng, "t-tidak juga." Ucapnya kaku, lalu mencoba untuk tersenyum karena berhasil menyentuh Taehyung karena kemauan dirinya.

"Bagus." Ucap Taehyung dan langsung mengusap rambut Eunha tanpa persetujuaan dari Eunha.

Awalnya Eunha kaget namun sentuhan Taehyung membuatnya begitu nyaman, perlahan ia tersenyum dan tangannya beralih untuk menyentuh telapak tangan Taehyung lagi kini dengan lima jari.

"Taehyung, aku—"

Taehyung menatap wajah Eunha dengan intens, menunggu dengan sabar apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh Eunha.

"—menyukaimu."

Wajah Eunha memanas, ia yakin pasti sekarang pipinya telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kali baginya menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang. Dan kini,irang itu adalah suaminya sendiri, ia begitu senang.

Berbeda dengan Eunha, Taehyung malah menampilkan ekspresi terkejut yang menurut Eunha begitu lucu. "Bisa kau ulangi, Eunha?" Taehyung masih tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Ini seperti—kemustahilan?

Eunha mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa sebal dengan permintaan Taehyung. "K-kau jangan menggodaku."

Mendengar kalimat protes dari Eunha membuat Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Ya, ia memang mendengarnya dengan jelas. Hanya saja, ia benar-benar ridak percaya. Eunha, istri sekaligus sahabatnya kini menyukai dirinya. Ini lebih dari apa yang ia harapkan selama ini. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan untuknya selain bisa bersama Eunha sampai kapanpun.

"Terima kasih." Perlahan, Taehyung menggenggam lembut tangan Eunha yang masih berada diatas tangannya. Taehyung merasakan ketegangan Eunha, namun beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Eunha mulai rileks dengan sendirinya. Dan ia sangat bahagia akan hal itu.

Selama ini, Eunha menatap Taehyung hanya sebagai laki-laki, sosok yang ia takuti tanpa menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa Taehyung adalah suaminya yang mencintai dirinya. Taehyung lah yang akan menangkapnya saat ia terjatuh. Taehyung lah selalu berusaha membantunya. Dan hanya Taehyung yang dapat menerimanya saat semua orang menjauhinya.

Taehyung tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, karna ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun. Ia yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada Taehyung, karna Taehyung sudah melakukan banyak hal untuknya.

Eunha menggelengkan kepala, "aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih" Eunha menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "terima kasih banyak dan aku minta maaf untuk semua yang terjadi sebelumnya."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan pada akhirnya, ia bisa menyentuhnya.

Pada akhirnya, kupu-kupu dapat berada dekat dengannya tanpa berniat untuk pergi

Bahkan, kupu-kupu dapat bersandar padanya.

FIN.

Bagaimana? Apa- fiksi ku membosankan? Hehe.

Terimakasih untuk semua reader(s) yang sudi membaca ff aneh ini /bow.

Dan, khususnya untuk seseorang yang—sebenarnya aku (dan sangat dibantu oleh temanku) mempersembahkan ff ini untuk seseorang yang special. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. Aku menyayangimu


End file.
